Sides of War
SIDES OF WAR Episode Eight, Season One, of Rise. Enjoy <3 Sides of War It almost seemed like a cycle of events. Every morning I snuck to Terran’s prison before the sun rose. Then I’d go to Karina and give her an update on Terran’s condition (not that it ever really soothed her). Then I’d slip back to my den and pretend to sleep until dawn. Nightshadow would train me and then we’d go hunting while Terran took care of my sisters. It goes for three days before Feathershine informs me that she’ll watch my sisters so “the Viper” doesn’t have to endanger them. “Excuse me?” I practically snap, “Terran isn’t just ‘the Viper’ and he’s certainly not a threat.” But Terran’s questions make me pause. Feathershine looks apologetic. “I’m just saying that we can’t trust him.” “They’re my sisters,” I argue, “I can decide what’s best for them. Terran can do the job fine. It’s been four days and he hasn’t done anything to them. They adore him.” I loosen my tense shoulders, “Let them be happy.” “They won’t be happy when the Viper makes his move,” Feathershine says softly. I flash my green eyes in anger. “I’m sorry but I’m not letting you make my decisions for me.” I can’t let you take away Terran’s only freedom. Feathershine calls my name but I stalk away, deliberately towards the prison before roughly shoving the guard aside and barging my way into Terran’s prison den. I snap the screen shut and Terran glances up. “Bryce? Are you alright?” “They want to take the privilege of letting you watch my sisters away.” I’m surprised to find frustrated tears stinging in my eyes. Terran brushes them away with his tail. “Don’t worry about me,” he gives a small smile, “I’ll be fine, regardless if I get to spend time with your sisters.” “It just isn’t fair!” I burst out. Before Terran can reply, a guard pulls open the screen. “You’re not allowed in here,” the guard snaps, “get out.” “No,” I stand my ground angrily, “I’m not leaving until I want to.” The guard glares at me. “Bryce, with all due respect, you cannot trust this tom. He could easily be plotting to use you--” “''Shut up''!” I lash my tail, nearly whacking Terran in the head. “I hate it when you Clan cats keep seeing him as an enemy. Does nobody see the other side of him and his sister? They saved me and Shadeflower. We owe our lives to them and you guys return the favor by locking them up.” “Bryce,” Terran says softly, “you should go.” I glance at the gray-white tom, tears welling in my eyes once more. “I want to stay,” I protest, but the gray-white tom shakes his head. “Go Bryce,” he urges, “I’ll be alright.” I want to stay there but the guard nudges me out and all I see are Terran’s sky-blue eyes shining in the tunnel’s dim lighting before I’m escorted back out. Nightshadow is waiting for me. He looks agitated and when he tries to greet me, I push past him and into my den where Feathershine is crouched over my sisters. “Get out,” I snap. Hurt flashes in her eyes but I don’t care. “Bryce--” “Get out!” Jewel flinches at my outburst and Feathershine scoots outside without another word. I feel a flash of regret but I curl myself around my sisters and begin to cry. “Bryce?” Emerald finds me. “Are you okay?” “No,” I hiccup, “but I don’t think I’ve been alright for a long time.” Jewel nestles her head in my fur and murmurs, “Is Terran okay?” “He’s fine,” I close my eyes, “they’re treating him well enough. But they don’t want him to watch you two anymore. They want Feathershine or someone else to do it. Anyone but Terran or Karina.” Emerald whimpers. “I like Terran.” “I do too,” I admit, “I don’t think he should be treated as an enemy. I’ll figure something out,” I sigh. I curl my tail around the two of them and bury my muzzle into their soft fur. “I’ll do something about this.” Jewel lays her head back down and Emerald joins her. I breathe in the sweet scents of my sisters and I notice that there’s a cold spot where Ruby usually lays. My breath escapes me in shock and I let the tears fall as my sisters fall asleep. ~ I feel justified in saying I screamed a little when I woke up and saw Terran seated in front of me. For a fleeting moment, I think I’m in Viper prison and Terran is my guard. “Am I that horrid?” Terran twitches his whiskers. “Why are you here?” I scramble to my paws and knock Jewel and Emerald off my pelt on accident. My sisters mewl in protest until they see Terran and squeal in joy. The gray-white tom grins and noses them gently. “They let me take a walk,” he gives a smile, “guess they’re testing whether or not they can trust me.” “And Karina?” I ask gently. “Too snappish,” he closes off instantly, “they don’t see a connection between Karina and any of you so they don’t know if they can risk it.” I reach out to him. “I’m sorry. I’m sure we’ll figure something else.” Terran shrugs. “The guards are right outside,” he murmurs, “but I don’t mind.” I flash a tiny smile and rest my head against his chest. “I’m glad they let me do this.” “I’m glad too,” I sigh in relief, “it makes me feel better knowing they’re starting to trust you.” Terran’s breath stirs near my ear. “Your friends…did you make up with them?” I pull my head away. “I haven’t moved from my den,” I say ruefully, “and the last time I spoke to one of them, I told her to get out.” Terran strokes his tail along my flank. “You should go sort that out,” he suggests, “I’ll watch your sisters.” I linger for a moment longer next to him before nodding reluctantly and heading outside. Immediately the guards surround me. “Yes?” I arch an eyebrow at their fierce expressions, “Terran is still inside if you wanted him. He’s watching my sisters.” They relax instantly and one steps inside. I scan the camp and spot Nightshadow’s black pelt next to Feathershine’s light gray one. They seem deep in conversation but I march towards them anyways. I need to settle this before it’s too late. Feathershine notices me first and I stop short when I see the tears glistening in her eyes. “Bryce,” Nightshadow says curtly, “What brings you here?” “I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Nightshadow glances between me and Feathershine and sighs. “I’ll leave you two be. I’ll be in our den, Feathershine.” He swoops down and touches his nose to hers before walking away. Feathershine looks down at her paws. She doesn’t acknowledge my presence. “I’m sorry,” I tell her earnestly, “I was upset because everyone was against Terran, especially when I know he’s on our side.” Feathershine releases the breath she is holding. “No, it’s not your fault. I should be apologizing,” her green eyes glittering, “I…I’m not ready to accept the two Vipers who saved you but I shouldn’t be so quick to reject them either.” “Thanks,” I murmur, moving closer to my friend. She wraps her tail around me and I bury my face into her shoulder. ~ “Vipers!” The shout alerts me instantly. I jerk my head up only to crash into Terran once more. “You have to stop coming into my den without telling me!” I grumble as I rub my head. Before the gray-white tom could apologize I rush outside. I try to figure out what’s going on but the cats of the Coalition are mixed together so much that I can’t tell one from another. Is this about Karina and Terran? '' It doesn’t seem like it. There isn’t a sign of Karina’s dark gray pelt and Terran is inside my den. Hawkstar appears from his den. “Goldenfrost, what is going on?” The golden she-cat from before looks up from where she is in the throng of cats. “There are Vipers marching for our camp,” she breathes out, “I saw them from the top of the Dip. They are far into their territory but no doubt they are coming for us.” Fear rushes through me and I feel a strong tail pull me closer. I glance up and Terran is there, supporting me. “You shouldn’t be out--” I begin, but someone has already spotted him. “He and his sister must have called them!” Someone shouts angrily. A pebble sails towards us but Terran doesn’t flinch. “We should hold them as our hostages and make a trade!” I want to step forward but I notice that Terran is shielding me from any other stones that might fly in our direction. Amberstar interrupts the crowd’s lust for blood. “We will do no such thing!” Her voice rings out among the Coalition warriors, “These two Vipers have come here in peace, bringing Shadeflower back as well as bringing allies. We should not so quick to throw them aside.” ''Thank the stars for her. The Coalition warriors hear her words and their terror level dips down immediately. “We will do something about the Vipers though,” Amberstar says firmly, “we will rally our own soldiers and prepare them for this battle. Fortify the camps, protect the kits and elders.” She meets my gaze, “Bring me the two Vipers we have held in our prisons.” Terran doesn’t need to be told twice. He unravels his tail from around me and walks straight into the crowd, despite their hisses of hatred and fear. I watch him go uncertainly, and I feel the tiny paws of my sisters nudging me. “Where’s he going?” Emerald asks quietly, sneezing as she goes. “I don’t know,” I admit, “but I don’t think its prison.” “Bryce!” Feathershine bounds over, “Amberstar and Hawkstar want you too. We’ll watch your sisters.” Nightshadow and Applepaw follow along behind them. I thank them quickly before hurrying after Terran. He enters the leaders’ conference room and I follow him in. Karina is hunched in the corner, her golden eyes watching the leaders with disdain. “Ah,” Hawkstar says coldly, “there he is.” He gives me a nod and I return it stiffly. Terran joins his sister and I join both of them. Amberstar sits regally next to Hawkstar and eyes us with her amber eyes. “What do you know about the Viper forces?” Karina snorts. “We were just in charge of whatever they told us to do. That usually had something to do with hunting or sometimes taking care of the prisoners.” She glances at her brother, “That’s how this idiot met Bryce.” Terran flicks his ear and rolls his eyes, “In other words we were never involved with the military actions.” “You were there when they took my sisters and killed Cloud and Sara,” I argue, “wasn’t that something like a battle patrol?” Karina just laughs. “You’ve never seen a battle patrol, dear. Korin has terrifying armies and I don’t think you understand how hard it is to beat a Viper patrol.” “The wolves,” Terran supplies, his clear blue eyes worried, “Korin will use the wolves.” As if on cue, a howl sounds in the distance and I shiver. Amberstar’s eyes widen at the noise and Hawkstar leans forward. “Tell me about your leader.” “Korin isn’t our leader,” Terran says quietly, his eyes smoldering with an emotion I don’t understand, “We left the Vipers for a reason.” He meets my gaze, “I felt it was the right thing to do.” “Excuse me then,” Hawkstar tips his head, “Tell me about Korin.” “Tell us.” Amberstar cuts in. I frown at their hostility towards each other. Surely forming a Coalition would mean working together as two Clans? Nightshadow and Feathershine surely prove that. “Korin has no mercy on anyone,” Karina’s golden eyes are lit with fire, “he’ll destroy his enemies with everything he’s got. If you hear the wolves, you must be his hated enemy. The wolves are his experiment and stars you do not want to be near them.” “Wolves,” I echo, “how did he get them?” Karina hesitates and exchanges glances with Terran. “We’re not sure,” Terran admits, his tail flicking in distress, “Like we said earlier, we don’t know much on how the Vipers work, and we certainly don’t know how Korin works.” Another howl makes a shiver run down my spine. Terran narrows his eyes. “The Vipers must be drawing closer. We must hurry to gather an army.” “We?” Amberstar stands, “What makes you say that?” Terran meets the leader’s gaze evenly but it’s Karina who speaks up. “We left the Vipers for a reason. We’re not here to eat your prey and take up your time. Here’s a chance to prove whose side we’re really on.” I press my pelt against Terran and he wraps his tail around me without glancing. Amberstar lets out a small breath. “What are we waiting for then?” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Rise